The Long Road Ahead
by Erisid
Summary: No one ever said it was easy to maintain a relationship, especially one with a Beifong. Sequel to Breaching an Iron Wall. Apologies in advance for angst...
1. Chapter 1

In light of Kya's lack of screen time and the events of 409...

Past OCxKya mentioned, but mainly Kyalin

* * *

><p>"So...how's Kya?"<p>

The only acknowledgement Opal received from her aunt was a grunt.

"Can we not discuss this right now?" The metalbender growled as she shifted uncomfortably at her perch.

Below, the earth flew past as they made good time, the sky bison lowing occasionally. Really, the serenity of the night sky and the brilliance of the stars should have had a calming effect on Lin.

"He's asleep, it's not like he can hear us." Opal ventured tentatively as she stole a quick glance at Bolin's curled form.

"It's not that I don't want to talk about it around him." Lin snapped. Opal flinched at her sharp tone, and the metalbender looked away, her emerald gaze scanned the night sky as she tried vainly to rein in her temper. She ran her hand through her silver locks before she replied. "I just...don't like talking about it."

"Oh, I see. I get it, you need some space." Opal said quietly. The airbender sought to readjust the reins, attempting to hide her downcast expression.

Lin could feel the guilt already lining itself at the pit of her stomach. She tried again. "Look kid, I might not show it that often but I do love you and I-"

"I know." Opal interjected softly, the corners of her mouth slowly turning skyward. "Really, it's okay." Lin cautiously returned the smile and she inwardly let out a sigh of relief.

Silence persisted not long after, and Lin took the time to truly inspect the scenery below, the clouds above, and the mountains that stood guard over valleys, somber as sentinels.

This could be the last time she could really experience the peace that existed in nature. Yet despite that thought, Lin's mind wandered. Ventured back to thoughts about her sister. About Republic City. About _her. _She'd been reluctant about answering her niece's query because she was genuinely unsure of how Kya was.

* * *

><p>After the incident with Zaheer, Kya moving back to the Southern Water Tribe, and Rahiro returning, Lin had found herself once again out of touch.<p>

Just the thought of the prickly firebender made Lin bristle. Rahiro, with her charming smile and razor sharp tongue. Although Lin was glad that the formerly missing captain of the Fire Nation Army was finally back, she couldn't help wondering if Kya had resumed her relationship with the soldier.

Such insecurities had plagued Lin ever since she had last seen the waterbender. Sure, they've been in a relationship for almost five years now, but the distance was beginning to be a pain in the arse for the both of them. And now the news that Rahiro, champion of the Fire Nation and the half-niece of Fire Lord Zuko, had returned just made things a hundred times more difficult.

Her worries were not a surprise. Once upon a time, Rahiro and Kya had been engaged to be wed. When Lin was only 13, she had heard stories, gossip really, about the two of them. A relatively rapid courtship, Lin had heard her mother talking to aunt Mai and aunt Katara about it. Even last week, Katara had regaled her grandchildren with this tale of two lovers.

* * *

><p>Katara had sat in front of Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan, her eyes wistful as she spun the tale out like a thread of yarn one day during a visit to Air Temple Island.<p>

"Rahiro was 21, a newly promoted captain with ingenuity and undeniable charm. A favorite for the tastes of both men and women. However, this young captain had shown no interest in any sort of relationship, save the friendship she shared with her half-cousin Izumi. Meeting Kya had been different though. The 16 year old was pretty, intelligent, and sensible. Finding themselves instantly enamored by the other, the two fell passionately in love.

After seeking the approval of Kya's father, Rahiro proposed a week into the courtship, and the two were shortly engaged. It seemed to be the perfect ending for a whirlwind romance.

However, disaster struck. Four days after the proposal, Rahiro was sent on a rescue mission to find missing White Lotus members. The young captain set off with Sokka and five benders. It was meant to be a short mission.

Two weeks later, only Sokka and a firebender returned, their comrades missing in action.

And thus was the end of Kya and Rahiro's relationship. A union of fire and water dissolved but now reignited."

Lin, who had been in the next room, frowned. What had Katara meant by reignited? She had not taken it seriously, until Tenzin had talked to her the day after.

"So how are things with Kya?" Tenzin queried as he looked over the bay.

"Fine. Going steady." Lin replied as she surveyed the calm push and pull of the ocean.

Tenzin seemed uncomfortable, pursing his lip. Lin rolled her eyes.

"What? Just spit it out."

"Spit what out?" The airbender feigned, although the glare Lin sent his way did its work. "I'm just concerned, with Rahiro coming back. Do you and Kya intend on staying together despite her return?"

"Why wouldn't we?" Lin snapped.

"Well, they were engaged Lin." Tenzin said, his jaw clenched awkwardly.

"That was almost forty years ago." Lin grunted. Of all people to discuss this with her, it was Tenzin. The Spirits must have had a sense of humor. But he was right. Rahiro might have been missing for four decades, but she was technically still engaged to Kya. Maybe she didn't like the reminder.

"I know what I'm up against Tenzin, and I know what to do." She stated as calmly as she could before she turned and walked towards the docks.


	2. Chapter 2

_Three years ago_

"Squinting at those photographs won't make evidence appear." Kya's voice echoed from the kitchen.

"And neither will your witty comments." Lin called back, her eyes never leaving the stack of notes and files on her desk. The earthbender hunched over the table, her fingers flitting through manilla folders as she read and re-read officers' notes, details about numerous crime scenes, and photographic evidence of skid marks.

"This one is really grisly, would probably give me nightmares." Kya appeared at Lin's side, a hand on the younger woman's shoulder as she leaned in for a closer look.

"Okay maybe don't look at it then." Lin muttered. She didn't bother telling the waterbender to leave, she never would. Besides, Lin was much too busy scanning tired eyes over a particularly poorly written report by a certain rookie officer that she most definitely would give quite the lecture tomorrow.

Lin wasn't sure how long she had been going over the files before she felt the back of Kya's fingers gently brush her cheek.

"Lin, I need to tell you something." Kya murmured softly. When the soft-spoken women got no response, she trailed her fingers down to Lin's waist, while she dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

The earthbender finished reading the last words in the Cabbage Corp freighter manifest before she directed her distracted gaze at her ever patient lover, turning her chair so that she could look into those beautiful sparkling blue eyes. She raised an eyebrow, which Kya took as a sign to speak.

"Lin…this might come as a shock. I mean, it did for me, I don't know about how you'll respond of course but I'm really just-"

"Babbling?" Lin suggested the adjective with a frown. "Wasting time beating around a bush?"

"Rahiro's alive." Kya blurted.

Lin looked at Kya, dumbstruck. Then she slowly narrowed her eyes. "Ha-ha, hilarious. Can you let me get back to work now?" She swivelled her chair back to the waiting report she was planning on reading next.

"Lin I'm not joking around." Kya said, slightly frustrated. "She's actually alive, a White Lotus member found her."

Lin slowly turned her head to face Kya. What was frustration and annoyance was now replaced by a mixture of confusion and bewilderment.

"So you're saying," Lin's tone was less than amused. "That after almost four decades, Rahiro, your fiancée, has mysteriously been found?"

"Look I know it's hard to digest, but she's at the Southern Water Tribe, my mom is trying to heal her. Her condition when they found here was very poor, but she's likely to survive. We don't know what happened but I was hoping that maybe, I don't know, I could just see how she's doing? I know it sounds really random but -"

"Kya stop rambling." Lin cut her off, sighing as she ran a hand through her hair. "What makes you think I'd stop you from going to see her?"

"Well we were engaged once and -" The waterbender was interrupted again, but this time she was met by a quick kiss.

Lin looked into Kya's eyes briefly. "I'm okay with you going back."

"Are you sure? Lin you still have nightmares, you hardly sleep nowadays." Lin let out a scoff.

"Please, I can take care of myself. And you suggested the visit, so go." The earthbender returned her attention to the stack of loose-leaf pages on her desk, and began flipping through reports.

Kya stood behind Lin, unsure by her lover's abrupt and rapid consent. Mood-swings were likely this time of year, especially since Lin had been ridiculously overworked for months now. Maybe she could do something about it.

"Perhaps, you'd like to accompany me?" She ventured tentatively. She received a humourless laugh in return.

"I don't have the time to take a vacation Kya." Lin said in a monotone voice, starting to write down a few observations about the skid marks from two different crime scenes. She hadn't realized Kya was still behind her until she heard the waterbender's next words.

"You don't have time for much lately." Kya said. It wasn't so much the words, but rather the hurt in her voice that caught Lin's full attention. The earthbender put down her pen and turned her chair 180 degrees so she could face the waterbender.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" She crossed her arms.

"Just that you've been so busy these past few months working that you haven't had time for anything else." Kya met Lin's glare with one of her own.

"Well that's called being Chief of Police, you know having a job? You should try it sometime." Just as she'd said those words, Lin wished she could have taken them back.

"Why don't you get off your high horse Lin, I might not have a high-stress job like you do but I help Tenzin and the airbenders while you're off roughing it in the field."

Lin rubbed her forehead, sighing at her own stupidity at starting a fight when really she just didn't have it in her to argue.

"I did not mean it that way Kya. Can we just forget I said that? I've just been distracted with work and all the new recruits that are joining the force."

"And that might just be the problem." Kya said, her posture screaming tiredness and exhaustion. "You're so busy being married to your job, when are you ever going to pay attention to anything else?" The waterbender turned away from Lin and began walking in the direction of the door.

"Where are you going?" Lin asked.

"You're right, I should go. I'll be staying at Air Temple Island tonight, and tomorrow I'll be out of your hair."

That got Lin jumping from her chair, following in Kya's steps.

"Kya, I didn't mean what I said, I'm sorry I've been busy, please don't be angry." Lin said softly as she watched the waterbender lace up her boots.

When Kya finished tying the laces of her footwear, she stood up to meet Lin's alarmed glance. "I know, but I think we both need some space right now." She moved forward to take Lin's hands in her own. "I'll be gone for a little while, but once I return, we'll talk about this okay? This isn't us breaking up."

Lin cautiously met Kya's gaze. She pursed her lips for a second, before she reached forward to awkwardly pat the other woman's shoulder. "Okay, I'll see you soon then." She stepped back, looking anywhere but at Kya.

Once she walked out the door, Lin exhaled slowly. Maybe some space would be good.


	3. Chapter 3

Kya leaned against the ice cold railing of the balcony, her eyes skyward. The immense canvas of the sky was filled with colors tonight, dancing and flitting about. Her hands rested on the iron bars, the feel of it against her skin familiar.

The snow was bathed by the gentle colors, and while it was a beautiful portrait painted on an extraordinary canvas, Kya felt alone. She felt like a stranger in an unfamiliar place, maybe because she no longer felt this to be her home. Her home was in Republic City, in a 2,400 square foot apartment with the love of her life. Standing on the balcony alone, it seemed that just the touch of the metal railing against her hands was the only thread of connection to the hard-headed earthbender she missed so much.

She was standing there for quite some time when she felt a presence at her side.

"It looks beautiful tonight." Katara said softly as she stood next to her daughter. For a time, they both did not say much. They were content to relax in each other's company for as long as possible.

"Have you spoken to Lin recently?" Katara asked. Kya felt her jaw muscles knot uncomfortably, her eyes searching the sky for answers.

"Not in the past five months. She's been avoiding me." The older healer gave a hum in response. They were silent for a few more heartbeats before Kya couldn't take it any more.

"Why would you bring it up?" She questioned, her eyebrow raised slightly. Her mother continued looking up at the sky, admiring the dancing and shimmering lights before answering Kya's question with a question.

"Does Rahiro know about you two?" Kya frowned at her mother's inquiry.

"Why should she? We're just friends now. And she doesn't have to know about it." Katara finished her inspection of the sky before she turned to look at Kya.

"Because, if I had someone who used to be my fiancée come back from the dead, I would want to let them know that I'm not single, and not lead them on."

"Mom, I'm not leading her on." Kya said, affronted by her mother's words. "Every minute that I'm here, I wish I was back in Republic City with Lin. And it's not like Rahiro doesn't know. She's commented on my distance before. She thinks I've changed."

She had thought about Lin every minute ever since she had left her three years ago for the Southern Water Tribe. Long distance relationships were hard work, especially if they were technically on a "break". They had sent letters to one another, but it was not the same as being physically present. Every night, she lay awake for hours. The right side of the bed woefully empty, Kya missed the solid warmth of her lover, and her gentle arms lazily encircling her waist. And in the morning, she missed those gentle kisses that would be pressed lovingly against her bare shoulder. Three years, and she still felt the emptiness in both her bedside, and in her heart.

"I know that I was engaged to Rahiro before, but my heart is not with her any more. It's with Lin, and I don't know how I should tell her." Kya sighed, folding her arms on the railing, chin resting on her hands. "I don't know how long I can keep this up Mom."

"You were her fiancée before, you have a duty to her. She just needs a friend right now Kya, nothing else. And I know Lin will wait for you." Katara said comfortingly, a hand rubbing her daughter's back soothingly.

"We've been dancing around each other for years Mom, I don't want to squander the little time we might have left, after so much of our life was wasted." Kya mumbled. "Long distance relationships suck."

Katara laughed gently at her daughter's last sentence. "It's only for a few more days. Rahiro will return to the Fire Nation to be with Izumi, and you can go back to Republic City."

Kya sighed loudly, but gave a grudging nod. Katara dropped a kiss to Kya's forehead, curling a stray lock of hair away from her daughter's face. Her movements were loving and affectionate, and while Kya was a grown woman now, she was her mother's daughter, and she would never oppose the attention.

"I'm going back to bed. Make sure you get some rest love." Katara said before she left Kya to her own devices again.

Kya looked up into the night sky, wondering if Lin was yearning for her just as she was. Granted, she had chosen to come back, but only to _visit_. She had never expected to stay for three years. But Rahiro's condition, and the trauma she had faced in protecting the secrets of her father and of the United Republic from the Red Lotus made Kya feel guilty. Guilty because while she had moved on with her life, Rahiro had endured forty years of pain and suffering to safeguard the people she loved.

In the dark of the night, Kya couldn't help but wonder if she was selfish for wanting so desperately to go back to Republic City. The lies didn't help either.

* * *

><p>"So, have you found someone else after all these years?" Rahiro asked. Kya sat with her in the garden, casually manipulating the snow pooling at their feet.<p>

"Well life hasn't given me much time to find anyone new" It wasn't a lie, not really. Lin wasn't what you could call new. But she still felt bad about the evasiveness of her response.

"You know it's alright though. If you have." The firebender said, fiddling with the cane that she had used to walk for the past three years. The torture she had faced was something she had never spoken of. To this day Kya did not know what had happened. All that was known was depicted in her injuries; a lame leg, the inability to produce more than a wisp of fire, and the lines of scars on her back revealed much. Yet Kya never asked, and Rahiro never mentioned it. It was seeing the injuries that made Kya reluctant to tell her the truth.

"Let's go back inside." She suggested. "You look cold." The waterbender stood, and at her words Rahiro simply nodded and at Kya's assistance, the two made their way back into the warm indoors.

It was questions and statements that Rahiro made, that urged Kya to just tell her. But she couldn't. She didn't know how to say it – that Rahiro's former fiancée had moved on with the earthbender that she had locked antlers with in the past. She could only foresee more pain for a woman who had lain down her well-being for four decades, and it was too cruel to do that to her if she could avoid it.

_But to what end_? Kya often pondered at night, tossing and turning as she dreamed of Lin's face, her touch, wishing that she could just be with her. So at the cost of her and Lin's slowly deteriorating relationship, Kya did her _duty_.


	4. Chapter 4

Shouting was the first thing that woke her. Then the arguing really got to her. It was the neighbors – Wah and Min – accusations of cheating were fresh in the air. _Unlucky bastard_, she thought with a smirk. At first, she kept her eyes closed; trying to pretend she'd heard nothing, to try to sneak in a few more minutes of rest. The breaking of glass finally did it though.

With a sigh, Lin opened her eyes, brushing her tousled hair from her face. As her eyes adjusted to the morning light shining into the room, she stretched. The sound of the lower vertebrae cracking was normality now. The sings of age and stress might not have gotten to her spirit, but she felt it every day. She felt each broken bone, each bruise, and each wound chip at her body, leaving only little of what she once was. There wasn't much longer until she would have to admit defeat. Whether or not she liked to acknowledge it, her body couldn't take the toll any longer.

She tried to ignore the empty feeling in the pit of her stomach. That feeling that had made itself residence in her soul since Kya had left. As a habit, she'd tried her best to turn a blind eye to the left side of the bed, that empty space that represented so much more than she would let on.

They were still together. That much was true. How together they actually were was still something to work out. In terms of physical aspects, that was as false as can be. But emotionally, it was like she'd never left. And she _sent letters_. It wasn't like she went back and never contacted her again. But it was the fact that she was with her ex that made her feel insecure. Who wouldn't? It was the ex that swept Kya off her feet way before the saga between them had occurred. The charming, dashing firebender with a winning smile, Lin couldn't help the nervousness creeping up her spine.

The earthbender shook off the chill, standing slowly. The rescue had been a success, but now they were in Republic City, preparing for Kuvira's daring attack. Preparations were under way, and she felt more nervous than ever. But at least Kya was miles away, and nowhere near where she presumed, was where the fighting would be.

She was just about to step out the door when her telephone began to ring. Lin was debating for a half second to leave it, but rolled her eyes instead as she snatched up the receiver.

"What?"

"Nice to hear your voice too." Those words and the chuckle accompanying it almost made her drop the phone. She scrambled to keep it in her hands. Her mind was sent – guiltily – to the stack of letters that the waterbender had sent her, unopened on her nightstand.

"_Kya_? Is something wrong? Why are you calling? _How_ are you calling? I thought it was impossible to do so at such distances." A gentle laugh followed her questions.

"It's something new, you should know though; I believe Future Industries had a hand in it." Lin let out a breath, surprised. The thought of work suddenly drifted through her mind, and while she was reluctant to speed up this conversation, but it was necessary.

"Oh, well, that's great. But really, why are you calling?"

"Can't I just be calling because I miss you?" Even miles away, Lin could identify the yearning in her voice. She picked it up so easily because most nights, she felt it too.

"I miss you too." She inhaled slowly, her eyes closing as she tried to imagine Kya's gentle features, her greying hair, her shimmering blue eyes.

"I'm coming back tomorrow." Those words had Lin's eyes snap open.

"What?" Alarm shot into her chest. Now was the worst time to decide to return.

"I know, Kuvira is going to attack soon, and you want me to be safe. But the only safe place for me, is with you Lin."

"Kya." Lin took a deep breath. The universe was really working against her. Against them. Right when a potential reunion was in the works, that damn dictator had also chosen that week to invade. "You need to stay in the South. Please."

"But Lin, the city needs all the help it can get!" Kya protested, her voice sounding hurt and annoyed. She let out a huff of air into the receiver, something Lin heard rather clearly. So clearly that she separated her end of the phone a few centimeters from her ear. But there was something else in her exhalation that had Lin suspicious.

"There's something else you're not saying. Spit it out." Lin growled. She heard air whoosh loudly, before Kya's next words were suddenly unleashed.

"Rahiro is coming along with Izumi."

"Wait, what?"


	5. Chapter 5

"So anyway, I'll be there in two days." Kya rushed out, her voice high-pitched with such exceptional enthusiasm; you would think she was going to a wedding, not to insert herself into an increasingly dangerous situation involving an increasingly insane woman with a spirit cannon.

"Okay slow down." Lin pinched the bridge of her nose, a headache already creeping into her system in the early hours of the morning.

"I know it's a lot to take in. But Rahiro's been with Izumi for a few days now, and the Fire Nation is sending troops to help Republic City, so naturally she volunteered to come help run the command center."

"And what does that have to do with you?" Lin growled, becoming steadily more annoyed.

"Well..." Kya stalled for a moment, hoping a few seconds could at least let Lin calm herself before she said her next words. "I might kind of be on the way to you already so..."

Lin sighed loudly, running a hand through her hair. "So you actually called not to suggest that you come help, but to simply tell me you're on your way to what is likely to become a war zone, and that I can't do anything about it."

"Lin..." Kya's voice was soft now. "I know you worry, but I don't need you to protect me all the time. I can handle myself."

The earthbender just groaned in frustration.

"And you won't have to worry too much, I'll be in the healing tents. So as far away from the fighting as possible, okay?" Kya expected to hear a snapping comment from Lin, yet all she heard was silence. Finally, she heard her lover's voice.

"The healing tents, and nowhere else." The earthbender growled quietly. "If I see you even toe the exit of that tent I will have officers ship you back to the South Pole faster than you can say 'bison'."

"Bison!" Kya quipped playfully.

"Kya..."

"I was joking Lin." Kya laughed. When the other woman didn't say anything else, she frowned. "Lin, are you still there?" A grunt was all she received in affirmation.

"Please don't get mad. It's been three years. I know now might not be the best time for a reunion, but I've missed you so much." Kya reminded her softly, her tone wistful. For the waterbender, not a day went by without her feeling like a half of her was missing.

"I know. I'm not mad." Lin muttered. She exhaled, Spirits if she knew - and felt the same aching pain. "Listen, I have to go. Just get here safely, and then we'll talk. About everything."

Kya couldn't help the surprised feeling rushing through her. Rarely did Lin suggest discussing their problems; as any typical Beifong, she tended to ignore and avoid all the hard conversations. "Yes, I will do that. I can't wait to see you." She said gently.

"Yea okay okay." Lin grumbled grudgingly, but Kya could hear some genuine enthusiasm in her tone before the earthbender ended the call.

* * *

><p>It was midnight when she made the journey back to her apartment. Both Korra and Tenzin had implored her to stay on Air Temple Island tonight. Intelligence on Kuvira's impeding attack said she would arrive next week though, so now Lin trudged back home, successful in her attempt to relax in the confines of her own bed.<p>

It was like deja vu. Sitting on the steps waiting for her, was Kya, just as she had done years ago when things between them were rocky - to say the least.

The waterbender still hadn't seen her, her head resting in her folded arms. This time Lin couldn't and wouldn't hold in the smile that carved its way across her features. She silently walked closer to the steps.

"Kya?" She said very gently as she moved directly in front of the other woman. The woman in question tiredly raised her head, brilliant blue eyes groggy. The sight of this woman took Lin's breath away. Before, she thought it was impossible for her heart to feel anything other than anger; she had been proven wrong three years ago. Now, it was like her heart was bursting with love for Kya.

"Lin!" Kya rushed forward in an upward motion, and suddenly Lin found the waterbender in her arms. With a chuckle, Lin lifted her up, swinging her lover around in delight. The gesture had Kya giggling like a love-struck teenager, and Lin halted the movement to look more closely at her. The waterbender hadn't aged a day, and just like that, Kya had a hand cupping her cheek, and for the first time in three years, Lin connected their lips together in a kiss.

Just like that, Lin felt complete again. Her much better half had returned to her. Now, standing in front of her doorstep kissing the woman she loved, she felt the urge to take it further.

"Come inside?" Lin said breathlessly as she disconnected their lips.

"I thought you'd never ask." Kya responded, a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Lin lay on her back, sweating heavily. Kya smirked as she took in the sight of the very exhausted earthbender as she moved up to rest her head on her lover's chest. She pressed up against Lin, their bodies fitting together in a comfortable, sticky mess.<p>

"Tired already, love? I believe you had much greater stamina before." Lin smiled, turning her head to kiss Kya's lips, tasting herself on them.

"I've been out of practice." Lin replied, almost lazily as she pulled Kya on top of her, resting a hand on her waist. "And you waterbenders are much more skilled in the art of love." Kya laughed.

"Oh shut up and kiss me." The waterbender said softly.

Lin complied willingly, one hand moving lower from the waterbender's waist. She found her more than ready for her, and just as she had numerous times, she was inside her.

A few well-timed thrusts were all that was needed, and Lin watched with pure adoration, trying to sear the memory of them together in her mind as Kya moaned out Lin's name as she came undone, collapsing onto the earthbender's chest.

After she regained her breath, Kya kissed Lin gently. "I love you." The earthbender just deepened the kiss, ready and willing for round four. Kuvira could invade right now, nothing was going to get Lin out of bed, away from the woman she loved.


	6. Chapter 6

Lin released a groan of satisfaction as Kya's fingers massaged her scalp. She shifted slightly, the warm water rippling as she readjusted her position in the tub.

"When's the last time you've had a nice bath?" Kya asked as her nimble fingers made their way to the earthbender's knotted back.

"Not since you've left." Lin sighed, feeling the tightness in her chest that had made residence there slowly unravel.

It had been a few hours ago when Lin had come back home from the station. They had just put out the announcement for mandatory evacuation of the citizens. Needless to say, Lin had a lot on her mind, and Kya read the lines of frustration on her face like a book.

"You're way too tense." She ran her hands over Lin's chest, one leg propping up to anchor her lover in place. Lin let out a hum, her eyes closed.

Kya continued to massage Lin's back for a few more minutes, admiring how the water ebbed and flowed around her breasts almost teasingly.

After a while, she felt Lin's posture relax, back pressed tightly against her chest and head tilted back to rest on Kya's bare shoulder. Kya gently encircled Lin's midsection, lips meeting the other woman's neck before she too leaned back against the tub.

It had been ages since they had spent time together like this, wrapped in a bubble of their own calm; a peace that being united brought forth.

Now, lying in the tub together, Kya examined Lin's face. Her eyes closed, she looked worn and exhausted. No doubt because of the daring rescue of her family and the burying of the hatchet between her and her mother.

Kya couldn't resist tracing the scars on Lin's face, her other hand moving gently along her waist. So many scars, such that the waterbender had now memorized each one. It was like a map, detailing every aspect of Lin's journey in life. Everything about her was written on each broken bone, each imperfection caused by her bravery and courage, her insecurity about her worth in this world.

If only she knew just how much she meant to the people she had touched throughout her life. Had she seen herself through Kya's eyes, that desire, that _willingness _to sacrifice her life for others would dissipate. But Kya knew that was just wishful thinking; no matter who it was that told her this, Lin would always feel the need to prove herself. She would still throw herself off a cliff to save people, because it was who she was. As the sun would continue to rise and set each day, so would Lin continue to be this way. Knowing this didn't make it any easier for Kya.

As she continued her gentle exploration of her lover's body, she came across a fresh injury, still healing on Lin's hip. She was going to further inspect it when Lin suddenly jolted at her touch.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Kya had sworn she had been very gentle, fingertips lightly making contact. Yet Lin's pained expression begged to differ.

"It's still a bit tender." She said through clenched teeth, her breath coming in short gasps, a hand on the side of the tub propping her upright. Her back was to Kya, revealing long scars on her shoulder blades.

Very cautiously, Kya reached out a hand to Lin's arm. "It's my fault, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, you didn't know." Lin grunted, allowing Kya's soothing touch on her bicep. Gradually, Kya shifted close enough to wrap her arms around Lin's chest.

It was a welcome distraction, Kya knew, and she pressed her body against Lin's, helping her take deeper breaths and easing out the throbbing at her hip as she bent the water around them. Within seconds, Lin visibly settled, resting the majority of her weight on Kya.

"Oh Lin. When are you ever not going to be injured? I wish I could just hide you away from the world."

"You could always tell those freaks out there to stop breaking the damn law."

* * *

><p>They were lying in bed after. It was late, from Kya's calculations as she cracked open one eye to look at the window. Lin's subtle movements could have fooled anyone but her, even with her back facing the earthbender.<p>

The frame creaked as Kya turned to face Lin, who lay flat on her back. She didn't bother concealing her alert, restless state, eyes boring holes into the ceiling.

"Is it the nightmares again?" Kya spoke quietly. A twitch of the head responded to her question. Clearly she was not in a talking mood - though sometimes even when she was, her pessimism could talk any ordinary soul onto a window ledge.

Kya reached out to play with Lin's hair, the other taking its customary position on her abdomen. Her entire body was stiff as a board. It was nights like these that were the hardest for them both.

"You can't do this kind of thing anymore." Kya murmured, closing her eyes to feign a lack of interest, knowing the intensity of how much she cared for Lin could sometimes only cause the earthbender to retreat farther into herself.

"Do what?"

"Think yourself off to some distant land far from reach." Lin lowered her gaze from the ceiling.

"I try not to. It's just...habit to figure things out alone."

"Well get used to being part of a team again. We're partners, we work things out together. No more 'lone wolf Lin'." Kya stroked Lin's taut abdomen gently, fingers appraising the lean power before them.

"I'm trying Kya." Lin took Kya's hand, playing with her fingers.

"Hmm, good." The waterbender affectionately brushed her lips against Lin's cheek. "Go to sleep, you look tired."


	7. Chapter 7

"It stinks of burned meat and sweat." Lin uttered, opening her eyes slowly. The last thing she had remembered was handing Kuvira off to a few United Forces soldiers. After that, she did not recall much, except being tired. Now she found herself lying on a bed. The earthbender let out a snort when she saw who was standing at her side.

"Wonderful to see that your delightful bedside manner hasn't dissipated in your elder years." Rahiro grunted. Lin took a few heartbeats to inspect the older woman. She had certainly aged a great deal, due in part to her captivity at the hands of the Red Lotus. Her no-nonsense appearance and sharp jawline brought Lin back to visits to the Fire Nation Capitol City, where Izumi had first introduced the two of them.

"What are you doing here?" Lin asked, not bothering to move from her relaxed position. The firebender looked down at her own hands, clasped on the cane she leaned heavily on. She took some time to adjust her glasses before she directed her powerful gaze toward Lin again.

"Did you know Lin, that the world is made up of events? Events that have led to the exact position we find ourselves in today. Events of push and pull, points of impact that have more or less will cause a chain reaction that will initiate something greater that what we could have even conceived. Even if we like it or not." Rahiro brushed back a few strands of hair that had fallen from her impeccably sharp and clean pony tail.

"Wow when did you become a philosopher?" Lin asked sarcastically.

"Try not to be so acerbic for five seconds." Rahiro snapped. She closed her eyes and inhaled through her nostrils. When she finally opened her eyes, Lin had almost died of boredom.

Their relationship had always been like this. Aunt Katara had often said that it was because of their similar personalities and stubbornness. Even when they were children, one always had tried to compete with the other. It had just been that way since they met. It did not matter what it was, they would find a reason to argue. While it did not exactly bring back the best of memories for Lin, even some repressed ones, it did have an air of familiarity to it of simpler times.

"I came here to tell you that I know about you and Kya." Rahiro said quietly. Lin eyed the firebender cautiously, and before she had finished deciding whether or not to answer her, Rahiro continued speaking.

"It had been a long time since I was with Kya, but even after thirty-seven years apart, I can still tell when she is lying. I asked her not long ago, if she had found another in my time in captivity. She said no, but I had a feeling she was not telling the truth."

"When did you find out about us?" Lin asked. Rahiro studied the engravings on her cane before she spoke again.

"I asked Izumi. She'd never keep things from me, and she can't keep secrets to save her life." Lin snorted in response.

"Yes, she really can't." The earthbender scanned the room. She was on Air Temple Island, the area most undamaged by the battle, Lin noted.

Rahiro did not say much after that, simply cleaning the grooves on the wooden cane methodically. Lin thought she looked almost sheepish and uncertain. To be blatantly honest, Lin could not care if Rahiro knew about her and Kya. She had never agreed with Kya's plan to hide their relationship from the firebender anyway. The truth always had a way in revealing itself, whether or not the individuals involved had a hand in it or not.

"I'm okay with all this." Lin cocked an eyebrow at Rahiro's words.

"Okay with what?" She pondered.

"With you and Kya. I know she was worried that she would hurt me by telling me the truth." Lin nodded slowly.

"She was. She didn't want you to hurt more than you already had." Rahiro closed her eyes.

"Well she was right, for a while. I endured thirty-seven years of pain and suffering and each time after I was beat half an inch from death, the only thought that kept me alive was that she was waiting for me, searching." The firebender laughed bitterly at the words as they exited her mouth. "That never happened. And after a time, I just wanted to die."

Lin sighed. As much as she had disliked and loathed Rahiro in her teenage years, no one deserved going through the ordeal that the latter had.

"But now I'm in a world that I don't know, with the people that I loved older and matured. Even you Lin. I heard all the great tales of your journey to excellence in this city. I must say I'm impressed." Rahiro said grudgingly. Lin smirked.

"You did your fair share in protecting this city, and the people you value in this world, too." Lin replied, her voice low.

"You're different now Lin, and so am I. You've become the great warrior, and I just want peace, and to maybe get used to the Fire Nation Capitol City being full of free-moving carriages and light switches. And Kya is different too; she loves you more than she has ever with me, from what I've heard." Rahiro, who had meticulously inspected her well-crafted walking stick now met Lin's steely gaze. "Take care of her."

With those last words, Rahiro limped her way out of the room. Lin watched the older woman hobble away, thoughts racing through her head.

"Visit any time you're nearby." Lin regretted the almost civil words the second they left her mouth, but the careful yet genuine smile she received in return was reward enough for her "good behaviour".

* * *

><p>"I heard that you and Rahiro had resolved things." Kya started as she and Lin made their way to the solitude of the waterside on Air Temple Island. Lin smiled.<p>

"In a manner of speaking, yes." She gave Kya a wink, the two arm in arm as they strolled.

"Should I be worried?" Kya asked as they continued walking. Lin gave her a look of confusion.

"Why would you worry?" She asked quietly.

"About you being mad that I didn't just tell her the truth to begin with." Kya explained, her gaze now anywhere but directed towards her lover. Shame emanated off the waterbender, and Lin shook her head. She pulled the other woman to a stop, and made her sit on the freshly reconstructed dockside. Even when they were sitting, Kya just looked out into the sea.

"Kya look at me." The waterbender still didn't dare meet Lin's gaze, so the earthbender gently placed a hand on her chin, turning her face to inspect the guilty expression plastered on her face.

"Kya, I might have been frustrated at first when you left me, but during those three years alone and all these recent developments, I don't care. She knows now, and so do all the people we care about. I was never mad at you, and I never could be." Kya looked at Lin directly, and to Lin the feeling was similar to when they had first fell in love. It was that meeting of blue and green that just brought memories swimming before her eyes.

"And you're not mad about me calling you a workaholic?" Kya probed warily. Lin's smile reached her eyes.

"No, you were right. I was too absorbed with bringing justice to people, so that they could live full and happy lives, to realize that I hadn't done that for myself." She gently clasped Kya's hands with her own. "Starting tomorrow, I'm going to take a very long sabbatical, and pay more attention to the ones I love." Kya smiled blissfully at Lin's words, tilting upwards to kiss her gently.

"I love you so much." Lin laughed, wrapping Kya's shoulders in one arm. They sat entangled in each other's' limbs, reliving their multiple rendezvous at this exact spot as teenagers. Together they enjoyed the relaxing sounds of the waves meeting the shore and the silence of the night. No explosions, no children crying, no arguments. Words couldn't describe Lin's emotions right now.

"So what now, my love?" Kya asked. The two of them sat quietly, the moon shining down on their forms. Lin sighed at the question. The waterbender rested her head on Lin's shoulder tiredly.

It had been a long few years for them both. It just left Lin remarkably tired, more so than it had before. She chalked it up to admitting – rather reluctantly – that her age had finally caught up with her.

"Now? Now we just rest."

* * *

><p>Her footsteps led her along a familiar path, one that she had walked countless times before. Except this would be the last time. A stone path that she had traversed on many a time in her younger years, now was the last few steps that would her lead her away from everything she knew forever.<p>

She looked back at the horizon, the amber flames of the setting sun caressing Republic City lovingly.

"Coming?" Lin's smile went from ear to ear as a hand pulled her to face the road ahead. Smirking, she found Kya's lips with fervor. Kya pressed her forehead against Lin's, catching her breath. They both looked out toward the endless sea.

"So where to?" Kya asked, her eyes gleaming with the excitement of a new journey.

"Wherever you want. It's a long road ahead, but one I wouldn't take with anyone but you." Lin said. At this moment, she couldn't love Kya more.

"How romantic of you. Unusual." Kya replied playfully.

"It was a moment, just enjoy it, okay? Enjoy the beginning of the rest of our…is it _lives_ that people usually say?"

"Stop being cheesy and just give me a kiss."


End file.
